Lágrimas negras
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Una chica lamentándose debajo de la lluvia, y con el frío invierno londinense mientras otro chico intenta olvidar lo pasado y alargar su vida de soltero/ Chap 2 up! No sólo James se siente culpable por lo que ha hecho, otros también recuerdan el pasado.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Cada personaje que sale en este fic no es mío, son todos de J.K. Rowling, exceptuando a Susan March, que tampoco es mía, quizá el carácter si... pero es de alguna autora, aunque ya perdí la cuenta de quien era... lo siento mucho, si hay algún problema en publicar a tu personaje, dímelo y la podré quitar... y también hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, me divierto mucho haciéndolos, y también me encanta que os guste.

Ola a todos:

Antes de nada... Feliz Navidad!! No pude decirlo en mis otros fics pero aprovecho para decirlo ahora, para toda aquella gente que disfruta de este tiempo que tanto me gusta a mi también, y claro, a todos aquellos que leen lo que escribo.

Cambiando de tema... aquí tienen un fic que me salió sabe Dios de donde, pero espero que le guste a los aficionados de Lils&James. Salen también Sirius y Susan March, que seguro habréis oído en otros fics, pero que es uno de mis personajes preferidos e intento ponerlo donde me es posible.

Solo desear que les guste, y si es así me dejan reviews, si no es así, tb me dejan para saberlo...

Besos

Feliz Navidad!!!

__

Cleo-lil

Lágrimas negras

****

1. Mirando recuerdos que hablan de tus sonrisas.

- ¡Olvídame! ¡Déjame de una maldita vez en paz, Potter! No voy a seguir permitiéndote esas excusas tontas y mucho menos que después me repliques con tus enfermizos celos... – la chica roja de ira salió de allí cogiendo su chaquetón y parándose en la puerta antes de salir, de espaldas, cogiendo la perilla. Suspiró y tranquilizándose dio un vistazo hasta el que ahora llevaba siendo su novio. Lo miró mientras el chico reaccionó contrariamente a lo que esta vez ´ se esperaba...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... sabes perfectamente que no te necesito- frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, de pie-... yo tampoco quiero saber más de ti... – abrió los ojos de repente mirándola maldiciéndola por dentro-... ¿sabes? Hace ya mucho que dejé de quererte...

La chica soltó la perilla totalmente sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos, mientras intentaba que no se le aguaran.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído... - se dio la vuelta hablando tranquilamente, con indiferencia-... ya no te quiero.

- Pues realmente lamento... que yo todavía te ame tanto... – la chica movió la perilla y salió dando un portazo en la puerta de entrada, mientras el moreno asombrado se daba la vuelta inmediatamente y daba dos pasos, se quedó helado en el sitio, a menos de tres pasos de la puerta por la que se había ido la chica.

- Está bien... ya no te puedes arrepentir, lo hecho... hecho está – se quitó las gafas mientras se tumbaba en el sofá y echaba la cabeza para atrás.

Una chica con el pelo rojo fuego y viviente, que lo movía frenéticamente al correr, se dirigía rápidamente... a algún sitio del que no tenía ni idea. Cruzaba esquinas, calles, pasos de peatones, semáforos... y cuando no podía más tuvo que pararse, progresivamente claro, mientras las lágrimas hacían que la respiración se le entrecortara, unida con la corrida. Sus zancadas se convertían en pasos, sus respiraciones cortas se hacían más largas, su velocidad aminoraba... pero sus latidos estaban iguales de acelerados que cuando salió de la casa.

Apoyó su mano en una pared y se recostó en ella, echando la cabeza para atrás intentando tranquilizarse, sin saber dónde estaba, sin saber que hacer... pero sabiendo con certeza lo que en ese preciso instante necesitaba. Y no era un hombro en el que llorar, ni mucho menos... ella odiaba llorar, porque afloraba toda la sensibilidad de la que era partícipe, y tampoco le gustaba por el simple hecho de que la gente solía decir que llorar era de mujeres. Ella no se quería sentir inferior que los demás. Eso sí lo sabía. Sólo quería volver a su casa, pero no a su pequeño apartamento, solitario... no, quería volver a su casa, a la casa en la que pasó su infancia. Pero ése era el problema, sus padres ya murieron, cuando era pequeña, y sólo le quedaba su tutora. Bueno... ella y su hermana, pero prefería dormir en la calle con el frío que hacía esa noche, que pasar una noche con su hermana...

Siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, intentando borrarse los crueles momentos anteriormente vividos, sin poderlo hacer... su mente volvía a recordárselo una y otra vez sin parar. Así, entre un mar de confusiones del que difícilmente podía escapar, empezó a llover, misteriosamente... como si el cielo se apiadara de la pelirroja y llorara lágrimas de compasión. Miró hacia arriba aún pensando en lo difícil que se estaba haciendo su vida últimamente con el chico al que había gritado un rato antes... Se pasó la mano por la cara suavemente, como lo hacía su madre cuando era pequeña, como lo seguía haciendo dulcemente él, y que seguramente nunca más volvería a hacerlo. Dio dos pasos atrás apoyándose completamente en la pared mientras sonreía al cielo tristemente. Sacudió el pelo mojado mientras seguía lloviendo y divisó un portal libre en el que refugiarse de la lluvia. Se arropó bien y andando hasta allí rápidamente, pensó que librarse de un buen resfriado sería imposible...

- Pero James... ¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Pensaba que veríamos juntos el partido de Quidditch, y ni siquiera has encendido el televisor... – un chico cerró la puerta de la casa del chico Potter, mientras se guardaba las llaves con las que la había abierto. Cogiendo las bolsas del suelo, en las que se podían ver alguna que otra bolsa de patatas fritas, se dirigió hasta dónde estaba su amigo que se veía desde allí tumbado en el sofá, con una cara tan larga que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

- Lo siento Sirius, pero lo olvidé... no estoy con muchos ánimos – el chico lo miró mientras se revolvía el cabello con una mano, cosa que hizo pensar al chico de ojos grises.

- Bueno... dime que te pasa, porque seguro fue algo malo... – el chico soltó la bolsa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras se echaba un regaliz a la boca, mirándolo atentamente.

- Ya sabes como es Lily... me grito de nuevo y le dije algo...

- Pero James, ya sabes lo que pasa... os enfadáis y después os reconciliáis, como siempre.

- No... no creo que esta vez sea igual...

- ¿Y eso?

- Le dije que la había dejado de querer... – al chico que estaba de pie se le cayó el regaliz de abrir tanto la boca, se quedó helado.

- Pero como se te ocurre decirle eso... sabes que tu pelirroja se toma todo a pecho, y eso lo que más- el chico de gafas se dio en la cabeza disgustado, mientras lo miraba.

- Lo sé... pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Se fue...

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya? James... realmente lo dijiste en broma, ¿cierto? – lo miró esta vez seriamente.

- No lo sé... hace mucho tiempo que llevamos discutiendo sin parar... – Sirius lo miró despreocupado a lo mencionado.

- Eso también ocurría en Hogwarts, y eran los más felices... – el moreno torció la mirada rápidamente.

- Pero eso era en Hogwarts...

- James, salimos hace poco más de un año... – el chico lo miraba negando suavemente.

- Y este último año de convivencia con ella... se me hizo infernal.

- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, creo que alargar un poco más mi vida de soltero no me hará daño... – se levantó con mirada decidida viendo a su amigo que no podía creer lo que decía-... pero por esta noche no, iré a casa de mis padres, ¿te vienes?

- Claro... no me voy a quedar aquí solo...

- Estupendo, vamos...

Al día siguiente...

- Lils... no sé como sobreviviste allí tantas horas. No me hagas esto más, ¿de acuerdo? Minerva está como para tirarse de los pelos cuando se enteró... mañana dan las vacaciones en Hogwarts y viene inmediatamente. Al menos llamaste y no te quedaste allí toda la noche... – una chica de pelo oscuro reprendía a la pelirroja que estaba metida en la cama con los ojos medio a cerrar, tapada hasta la nariz y tiritando.

- Ya déjalo, Sus, me vas a dar más dolor de cabeza...

- Es que no lo tendrías si no se te hubiera ocurrido la idea de pasar cinco horas en un portal mojada y con cinco grados en la calle... – la chica se puso las manos en la cintura viéndola, mientras la pelirroja cerraba los ojos suspirando. La pelinegra se arrepintió suspirando y se acercó hasta la cama.

- Lily... eres un caso. Dime porque estabas allí...

- Ya te lo dije, me perdí y no pasaba ningún taxi por allí...

- Es por James, ¿verdad? – la pelirroja se dio la vuelta incapaz de mirarla, mientras se engurruñía más en la cama. La chica se sentó en su cama-... me parece que esta vez no fue un simple cabreo.

- Susan, me dijo que había dejado de quererme hacía ya tiempo... - la pelinegra boquiabierta se metió el puño en la boca mientras ponía una cara todo rara. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y asombrada vio la cara de la chica, miró sus ojos azules... – Susan, que haces... – se le escapó una sonrisilla.

- Creo que voy a hablar con ese estúpido de Potter... me va a escuchar... – se levantó decidida a como mínimo romperle el ego de ese creído, pero fue parado por la pelirroja.

- Déjalo, fue sincero conmigo... si no me quiere ya, lo entiendo- a la pelinegra se le desinfló todo el valor que había adquirido al ver a su amiga esa sonrisa triste que había dibujado en su cara.

- Bueno... en todo caso, será mejor que te quedes en cama un par de días... mañana vendrá de todas formas Minerva- la pelirroja asintió ocultándose de nuevo entre las sábanas-... ahora vengo, te traeré un caldo...

La chica se alejó tranquilamente sin hacer ruido, mientras que cerraba la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente hasta la chimenea, después de verificar que Lily estaba acostada pegando la oreja a la puerta, y cogió rápidamente unos polvitos de un frasco y los tiró. Cerró los ojos por el creciente fuego verde, pronunciando claramente Apartamento Potter´. Miró pero no había nadie, así que pensó que podían estar en la casa de sus padres. Tiró de nuevo los polvos y esta vez apareció Sirius en el fuego.

- Que quieres bruja... – el ojiazul la miraba receloso.

- Nada contigo, animal, ¿y James?- miraba a ver si detrás del chico estaba él.

- Hace tiempo que se fue, ha madrugado bastante...

- Pues que sepas, que mi amiga está destrozada por su culpa... – dijo todo lo alto posible, pero evitando que la pelirroja la oyera.

- Ya lo sé... me lo contó ayer, pero parece ser que a James no le importa mucho... – la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo.

- Los dos sois iguales, utilizáis a las chicas a vuestro antojo...

- Si yo quisiera de verdad a una persona, nunca le haría eso, tienes mi palabra... – la chica lo miró a los ojos sorprendida y le esquivó la mirada-... pero tengo que decirte algo importante, algo que no le puedes decir a la pelirroja...

- Dime... – se acercó curiosa, mientras el chico serio evitaba que nadie lo oyese.

- A James le han buscado una prometida...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la pelinegra se dio la vuelta inmediatamente viendo con lástima la persona que había dicho tales palabras. Inmediatamente volteó la cabeza a la chimenea.

- A las seis, casa de los señores Potter, nada de James... – al levantarse la chica, el ojiazul abrió la boca en señal de decir algo, pero el fuego empezó a desvanecerse.

La pelinegra dio varios pasos rápidos acercándose hasta la pelirroja que se había quedado paralizada de pie. Terminó por ponerse enfrente de ella, viéndola. Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la vista perdida.

- Lil... ¡Lily! –la chica empezó a zarandear a la pelirroja, asustada. La chica de ojos verdes era incapaz de reaccionar.

__

Qué hice mal... ¡qué hice mal! Yo... yo era suya, tantas palabras, tantos recuerdos, tanto tiempo... para que ahora... ´

La vista de sus ojos verdes empezó a perderse a medida que entrecerraba los ojos y se tambaleaba peligrosamente, con vistas a un repentino desmayo...

... que justamente sucedió después, justo cuando la chica de cabellos negros la sujetó, difícilmente por los brazos, e intentaba llevarla a su dormitorio de vuelta. Cuando consiguió ponerla entre las sábanas, cansada, le tocó la frente preocupada, como por instinto...

- Madre de Dios... tiene la fiebre altísima... – la chica salió corriendo por una poción y un paño mojado.

Justo desde esa ventana, que daba a la calle, puesto que estaban en el Londres muggle, alguien se paseaba por la acera, sabiendo a conciencia que la pelirroja estaba allí... sus ojos marrones se limitaron a contemplar con anhelo la ventana como si de repente, la misma chica se asomara con una sonrisa, saliera corriendo y la abrazara como antes... como si pudiera ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban...

- James... – una voz pequeña, reducida, pronunció su nombre. Entre delirios y agitación en la cama, creía que posiblemente el chico podría estar viéndola en ese instante cerca de allí...


	2. Culpabilidad

**Disclaimer**: ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece, igual que he puesto en mis otras historias.

En fin, os dejo con otra actualización de uno de mis fics. Me ha dado por ahí =) Otro de Lily&James que tanto me gustan, jeje y que me parecen muy bonitos. Espero que os guste y dejéis muuuchos reviews porfis!

**2. Culpabilidad**

En Godric's Hollow había una casa que superaba a las demás en belleza y encanto, y esa era la mansión de los Potter, conservada desde hacía siglos. Fue allí donde se apareció Susan, que nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de sitios. Parecía que estaba en un libro de Jane Austen, y que de repente iban a aparecer señoritas con vestidos recargados.

Una especie de ojo con vida la miró desde la puerta, repasando la lista de gente que podía entrar en esa casa. Y resultó que ella era una de esas personas, así que se abrió la puerta y la dejó entornada. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y entró, quitándose a la vez el abrigo y la bufanda: desde luego aquella zona era tranquila, pero bastante fría en invierno.

- Susan pasa – ella se quedó sorprendida. Black la estaba llamando por su nombre después de tanto tiempo. Tenía que ser seria la cosa, y eso que la que había querido quedar era ella.

Tan pronto como entró en el cálido salón, vio como el chico hacía aparecer una tetera humeante en la mesilla que había cerca del sofá. Le indicó que se sentara y dejara el abrigo sobre el respaldar del sillón que había cerca de la chimenea, para que después se lo encontrara calentito.

- Bueno, ahora me dirás cómo es que el idiota de tu amigo se ha prometido un día después de dejarlo con Lily. Y da gracias de que no le retuerza el cuello yo misma…

- Tranquilízate anda. En este caso tengo que darle la razón a James en algunas cosas…

- ¿¡Qué! Black, sabía que tenías poca sesera en ese espacio tan minúsculo que tienes por cráneo, pero esto es demasiado. Por mucho que sea tu amigo-

- No es por eso Sus, creo que lo entiendo. Es más, pasé por algo parecido, y sé que el pobre está algo confundido- la miró inquisitivamente a lo último- De todos modos, lo del matrimonio no ha sido idea suya, sino de su madre.

- ¿De su madre? – desvió la vista de la profunda mirada azul del chico- Pero si Magda y Julius siempre se llevan bien con todo el mundo y además están ayudando mucho en el ministerio con esto de los mortífagos. Yo los conozco y son buena gente, ¿cómo van a hacerle eso a James?

- Sí, si todo lo que dices es verdad, pero cuando se trata de James nada es lo suficientemente bueno. Te lo digo yo que vivo aquí y sé más cosas íntimas de la familia. Estoy seguro de que Lily es lo mejor que ella se pueda esperar jamás para Prongs, pero es que no entra en razón.

- ¿Y acaso esta chica es mejor?

- Que va, si hasta la pobre tiene novio de hace tiempo. Sale desde Hogwarts con Diggory y es sólo una valla que poner en el camino entre James y Lils. Cuando pasen unos días, buscará un pretexto para quitársela también de la cabeza. Así es Magda. Creo que prefiere que James se quede para vestir santos toda la vida antes de que salga con alguien en serio.

- Madre mía, creo que se está volviendo loca– dio un pequeño sorbito al té mientras miraba hacia la escalera, por si alguien escuchaba.

- Creo que quiere controlar que no le pase igual que a ella.. Siguió a un hombre nada recomendable y al final su vida se fue un poco al traste. Al final consiguió salir adelante ella misma y encontró al padre de James… Cosas que pasan. Las mujeres, que sois muy complicadas.

- Prefiero no contestar a esa insulsez. De todos modos, eso de que a ti te pasó igual que a James…

Ella se levantó para evitar mirarlo directamente, después de todo era un tema algo delicado, un tema entre ellos dos. Se acercó a la chimenea y puso las manos cerca para recibir el calor, mientras las mejillas se le encendían. Él sin embargo estaba concentrado en sus recuerdos, aún sentado en el sofá. Le gustaría saber cuáles eran las palabras acertadas en ese momento, porque Susan le importaba mucho más de lo que podía admitir, así que la sinceridad sería lo mejor.

- Creo que no es fácil convivir conmigo – ella se giró a verlo curiosa de lo que estaba diciendo- Tengo una forma de ser peculiar, y a veces no sé ni lo que quiero. Por eso, a pesar de que quería estar contigo, a la vez me sentía atado y quería vivir otras cosas.

- Claro, por eso te diste el lote con otra y se enteró el colegio entero Sirius ¿De verdad fue gratificante?- se había acercado a él para mirarlo a la cara, para nada cabreada, sólo con gesto duro en la mirada: juzgando.

- La verdad es que no, para nada. Me sentí bastante culpable y aún hoy me siento culpable. Y no creo que las cosas que están bien te hagan sentir así. Pero ahora no veo las cosas igual que entonces

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo las ves ahora?

- Pues diferentes. Aunque suene estúpido o más propio de mujeres, no quiero estar con una chica que sólo me vea como objeto sexual- la chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- ¿Qué?

- Pues no sé si tomármelo como que me estas camelando, o es por aparentar, o es que lo dices de verdad. Me quedo con la primera porque las otras dos obviamente se descartan solas.

- Bueno, pues es lo que hay Susan, me creas o no- pareció enfadado, cosa rara en él. Se terminó la taza de un trago – En fin, James está pasando por algo así. Creo que se ha cansado de estar discutiendo con Lils. Parece ser que llevan unos meses mal, y no ve la solución.

- Pero ellos se han pasado la vida discut-

- No como ahora –la cortó antes de que terminara, algo brusco- es más, hacía tiempo que no veía a James tan abatido y de mal humor. En fin, no me pienso meter esta vez como celestina. Buenas noches.

Sin dar tiempo a que ella reprochase nada, desapareció por la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Ese comportamiento no era muy normal, se habría cabreado seguramente por no haberle creído, pero es que eran tantas las veces que le había hecho perder su confianza que era difícil creerle en algo así. Estaba harta de falsas esperanzas, de promesas en vano.

- Ah Sus, si quieres algo antes de irte puedes ir a la cocina con toda libertad- la asustó de sobremanera al volver a entrar cuando pensaba que ya estaba en la planta de arriba. Sirius volvió a salir y se escucharon las zancadas hasta la primera planta.

Se quedó algo azorada e inquieta, y por eso sin pensarlo demasiado subió también las escaleras no teniendo en cuenta que en aquella casa podían encontrarse más personas aparte de Sirius y James. Atravesó el pasillo amoquetado con sigilo y vio como de una puerta salía una luz por debajo, y supuso que ahí estaría Sirius.

Conocía la casa bastante bien, de pequeña siempre había estado correteando por esa casa porque los Potter y los March se conocían bien y eran amigos. Por eso le costaba tanto imaginarse a la señora Potter intentando truncar la vida amorosa de su hijo, cuando a ella siempre la había querido como una hija y siempre la recibía cariñosamente. Vamos, que era impensable.

Al final acercó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar quién había allí dentro. Era James y hablaba con Sirius con una voz bastante afectada:

_- La verdad es que no quiero que pase por esto, creo que es demasiado en tan sólo dos días._

_- ¿Entonces por qué se te ha ocurrido decirle a tu madre que sí quieres comprometerte? Es que no sé que demonios te dio ese día Prongs, pero me parece que es la peor decisión que has tomado nunca._

_- Y yo que sé, no lo pensé mucho la verdad. Sólo quería olvidar lo que había pasado con Lils y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva._

_- Nunca se puede borrar el pasado, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, y menos con Lily_

_- ¡Ya lo sé joder, deja de atosigarme! Intentaré arreglar las cosas_

_- Bueno, me voy a dormir entonces, que veo que seguimos de mal humor…_

_- Pad…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Lo siento…_

_- Ya, ya. Anda, espero que pronto se te pase el mal humor, porque si no entonces ya si me tendré que preocupar en serio y tu sabes que a mi las cosas serias no me van, más bien me dan alergia._

Se escucharon unas risas y una puerta en el interior cerrarse, cosa que dejó a la castaña bastante confundida. Fue en ese estado de medio confusión que escuchó una puerta entreabriéndose al girar el pasillo, seguramente proveniente del cuarto de los señores Potter que se habrían despertado por el alboroto en la habitación de James.

Se le activó el mecanismo de defensa interno, altamente especializado después de pasar tantos años con los Merodeadores, y salió disparada en dirección contraria.

Sin embargo sus intentos de escape le fallaron porque algo con bastante fuerza la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia una de las habitaciones. Se asustó, por si ese habitante de la casa pensaba que era una intrusa o algo por el estilo. Medio encogida en unos brazos sólo pudo oír una frase.

- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?


End file.
